The present invention relates to testing software, and more specifically, to running test cases in multiple user interfaces.
In large scale computing systems such as mainframe systems, users often use software to control and view portions of the operation and resources of the system. Scheduling of jobs and workload, batch job outputs, and log files are often monitored and controlled by a user using software.
The software developer often runs a variety of test routines to ensure that the software operates as designed. The testing process can be time consuming and cumbersome.